


呼吸

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [10]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *楼栓出道后现实向设定，恋人未满*宿舍设定是双层独栋，五间卧室，两人或三人一间
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 7





	呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> *楼栓出道后现实向设定，恋人未满  
*宿舍设定是双层独栋，五间卧室，两人或三人一间

呼吸出的水雾在口罩内侧汇成水珠，湿漉漉潮乎乎一片，更让木全觉得难受，鼻腔里痒痒的，他下意识地把脸埋进手肘，打了个喷嚏。

舞蹈室里音乐声很响，震得太阳穴发胀，木全坐在靠墙的长椅上，盯着正在练习的队员，只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，他想要挪动身子却无法忽视大腿和腹部肌肉的酸痛感。一整天的训练已经耗尽了他所有精力，眼看着时针快要走向结束的钟点，他却实在熬不住，申请暂停去休息会儿。

“不难受吗？”莲做了个挡住口鼻的动作，有些担忧地看向他。

木全反应迟缓地眨眨眼，摇了摇钝痛的脑袋。他实在不确定自己是受凉导致的感冒还是被传染了流感，尽管嘴巴和鼻子被捂得又闷又热，却还是不敢摘掉口罩。

去趟洗手间好了。他晕乎乎地站起身，一步步往走廊对侧挪去。

惨白的灯光亮得刺眼，木全站在洗手台前摘下套在耳朵的系带，镜子里映出他鼻梁边被压出的痕迹，脸颊也被捂得绯红。他看着自己被过长的刘海挡住的眼睛，光线映着投下一片阴影。

这时洗手间的门突然被人推开了，他慌张地将口罩重新戴回去，“ス、スカイ。”

“怎么了？”个子稍高的男人走到他身边，将手伸到自动感应的水龙头下。

流水冲刷过对方修长瘦削的手指，木全注意到他修剪整齐的指甲。金城的手掌将泡沫推开，十指交缠搓揉的动作让他有些心猿意马。

清水冲净了指尖的最后一点泡沫，金城扯过一张纸巾，仔细地将指缝间的水珠都擦干。他转过身，漫不经心却又十分自然撩起木全的前发，将掌心贴在他额头。

木全瞪大眼睛，下意识地瑟缩了一下，金城的手又不依不饶地追了过去。

“别动！”他警示带着性地压低声音，木全像是被吓到似的抿了抿唇。

“应该没发烧。”金城的喃喃更接近自言自语，确认体温正常之后他将手放了下来。

“你应该休息。”他盯着对方在明亮光线下深琥珀色的眼睛，语气笃定地说，见木全没有反应又放慢语速耐心地重复了一遍，“你应该休息。”

“嗯。”木全深呼吸一口气，尽管这样让他有些缺氧眩晕，“不过还有一会儿就结束了。”

“お疲れ様でした。”

终于挨到训练结束的时候，木全紧绷的神经这才放松了些，但是胃部还在隐隐作痛，只能稍佝偻着用小臂抵着才会舒服。他的背包放在最角落的位置，因为疼痛而不得不放慢了收拾东西的速度。

成员们都陆续离开了房间，木全不确定自己是否回应了鹤房的催促，抬起头时才发现人都走光了。他赶紧拽着包跑出去，赶在金属门即将关闭的前一秒摁住了按钮。

“对不起！”木全低声道了个歉，站定了才发觉自己身后是金城碧海，对方正在和佐藤说着什么。封闭的空间里空气不太流通，加上挤满了人，细碎的交谈声嗡嗡作响，木全只觉得脑袋昏沉，鼻腔又有些发痒，被惹得打了个喷嚏。

显示屏上的数字不断减少，直到停在负二层的地下停车场。电梯门将要开启的时候，他感觉到左边肩膀被人从后面轻轻抓住，金城的羊绒围巾绕过下巴、裹在了他的颈脖上。木全尚未做出反应，门已经滑开，身后的人推着他向前走去。

“露着脖子会冷的。”金城凑到他耳边说，然后在河野过来搭话时迅速扬起笑脸，而他的手始终搭在木全肩上。

“什么时候开始难受的？”

等到两人坐到车里最后一排的靠窗位置，金城才开口问他。

周围不太安静，无论是成员门讲话的声音，还是从没关紧的窗缝漏进来的喧闹声，木全尽量提高自己的音量，认真想了想回答说：“起床的时候。”

“早晨六点半，我被疼醒了，然后拉肚子。刷牙的时候恶心，但也没吐什么东西出来。”

“昨天有吃什么奇怪的东西吗？”金城皱起眉，目光扫过他因为紧张而抓住背包的手。

“没有。”木全不敢对上对方的眼睛，他坐在里侧，有种被金城堵住出路的压迫感。不知是生病的缘故还是别的什么原因，他握着左手手腕的手指感觉到自己过快的脉搏。

木全的视线飘到窗外缤纷的街道上，冬日的天空此时早已转为深色，斑斓的霓虹灯隔着茶色的玻璃显得有些暗沉。

“那应该是昨晚冷到了。”

青年重新坐直，不动声色地抓过木全凉得发僵的左手塞进自己的大衣衣兜。

“回宿舍后洗个热水澡，我给你做晚餐，不准跟着汐恩偷吃零食。”

金城站在料理台前，守着噗噜噗噜响的锅。

与那城路过时向里面探了一眼：“杂炊？”

他点了点头，还没来得及解释什么，咬着无糖蒟蒻包装袋的鹤房就嚷了起来：“他在给翔也开小灶。”

“翔也生病了。”青年平静地解释。

“要点小菜吗？”莲和川西、佐藤坐在客厅沙发上，闻言抬起了头。

“如果有的话就太好了。”金城笑笑，见着锅里的汤煮沸了，便将事先用凉水冲散的米饭倒了进去。

他端着煮好的杂炊上了楼，敲响了二层右拐的第一间房间的门。

木全刚冲完澡不久，他在热气腾腾的浴室里待了比往日长不少的时间，直到冰冷的四肢都变得暖和了才出来。他穿着作为家居服的运动裤和加绒卫衣，盘腿坐在开着暖气的房间的地毯上，鼻尖和脸颊都红红的。

见金城进屋，木全把矮桌上乱七八糟的东西简单收了收、腾出块空地来。对方将托盘放下之后，顺势坐到了他对面。

“烫吗？”

盛到碗里的杂炊冒着热气，蛋花和煮得软烂的米饭吸满了汤汁，碟子中放着醋腌昆布和盐渍萝卜。

木全低头吹了吹勺里的食物，然后小心翼翼的吃了进去。

“还好。”他闷着脑袋回答。

金城的手肘撑在矮桌上，这个角度能看到对方头顶的发旋，吹得过干的发丝有些毛躁，他忍不住伸出手去摸了摸。

好可爱。他努力控制着面部表情，不想让木全发现自己上扬的嘴角。

“好好休息，把药吃了。”离开的时候他冲站在门边乖乖仰头看着自己的人说。

“所以翔也状况怎么样？”

看着他走下楼梯，鹤房趴在沙发靠垫上问。

“应该没太大问题。”金城回答道，又突然叫住对方道，“汐恩，今晚我跟你换房间睡。”

夜晚23点46分，房间门被人推开了，走廊的光透了进来，木全已经睡下快一个小时，吃了药后尽管头晕和肌肉酸痛的症状减轻了许多，但胃部还是有些不舒服。

他迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼，冲进屋的人问道：“……汐恩，你不用开灯吗？”

被子被掀开了一条缝隙，那人沉默着钻进他的被窝，仔细地压紧每一处可能漏风的地方。

“是我。”

低沉的嗓音搔得他耳朵痒痒的，温暖的体温从背后靠近，金城把他蜷缩的手脚一点点掰直，然后拥上来，手臂贴着他的手臂，膝窝抵着他的膝窝。

“睡吧…”

“スカイ。”

木全转过脸，两人贴得很近，金城能感觉到对方的鼻息。黑暗中木全的眼睛亮晶晶的，金城不自觉就被吸引住了，他往前靠了些，唇瓣将要贴上对方的前一瞬，木全伸出手、捂住了他的嘴。

“……我生病了。”木全眨眨眼，顿了顿又说，“今天谢谢你。”

而后他飞快地凑上前，隔着手背吻了金城嘴唇的位置。

金城愣住了。

怀里的人亲完就迅速转了回去，他只听到一句闷闷的“晚安”。

“おやすみ。”他在黑暗中忍不住笑起来。

END.


End file.
